


Warpaint

by MzHxde



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Please don't judge me, Testing the Waters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzHxde/pseuds/MzHxde
Summary: Discovering different types of paint with perhaps the same purpose.





	Warpaint

**Author's Note:**

> This was written days after seeing the movie for the first time in the cinema in September 2016 and is my first attempt at writing for the fandom. It's a little clunky in places but it's a start right?

It was an odd pairing that was for sure, an Irish woman and a Native American man. Then again their entire group was strange so really there could be stranger pairings.   
They'd been sent out to do some recognisance, Red Harvest had excellent tracking skills and Rose was charming enough to get them out of any trouble they could get into, not to mention the red haired woman was more than skilled with the guns she carried so if it came down to it she could eliminate any hostile elements.   
Dismounting from her horse for a moment to rest and gather some clean water, Rose dismounted from her horse and knelt by the river to fill her canteen. As she did so a small pot rolled out from a pocket in her skirt and skittered away as the woman filled her canteen. Cursing Rose stood to follow the pot before it rolled away for good; luckily Red Harvest noticed the small pot rolling by and was able to pick it up before Rose lost it for good.  
The Comanche man opened the lid of the pot and examined its contents, a red waxy material that seemed familiar to the paint he wore himself. Dipping a finger into the pot Red Harvest rubbed the pigment between his fingers before handing the paint back to its owner,  
 **"This paint is familiar"** he said wiping the paint from his fingers, **"is it like this?"** he pointed to his own red paint and Rose smiled,  
 **"Yes I suppose it's similar"  
"You do not always wear?"** Red Harvest questioned again and once again Rose smiled, this time however it was a different sort of smile,   
**"It's a different sort of paint. Let me show you"** opening the pot Rose painted her lips with the pigment before putting the pot back into her skirt and stepping closer to Red Harvest.   
Ordinarily the red haired woman had a rule against kissing on the mouth but just this once she was willing to make an exception. Sliding a hand around Red Harvest's neck Rose pulled the man closer until their lips met, it wasn't a particularly long kiss and when they parted again Red Harvest noticed a new addition to his war paint. Rose's lip paint was smeared across his mouth and hers,  
 **"I see"** Harvest stated before wrapping an arm around Rose's waist and bringing them together again for another taste of her lips his other hand hitching her long black skirt up well past her knees.   
It seemed their scouting trip was on hold for the time being, not that Rose minded much. She doubted she'd ever see any of these men again after she and Cass took care of their business and headed on their way so why not have a little fun while she can.   
Red Harvest swept Rose up off the ground before laying her down in the grass on her back his hands pushing her skirt further up to bunch around her hips. Once again Red Harvest pressed their lips together and Rose was sure that he was wearing more of her lip tint now than she was, she didn't mind however when Harvest began kissing her neck making her gasp a little when his lips brushed against sensitive skin and his hands wandered to undo the laces on the front of her shirt before slipping inside.  
As expected his hands were calloused and scratched across the smooth skin of Rose's chest but she hardly minded since the Comanche man seemed to know exactly what he was doing, which is more than can be said for a lot of Rose's bedmates in the past. Rose arched into his touch when one rough hand began massaging one of her breasts while another hand slipped below her bloomers to touch the wetness between her legs.   
Rose didn't know how many women or how many white women Red Harvest had been with but she didn't particularly care since the man knew exactly where to kiss and touch to elicit exactly the kinds of responses he wanted from the red haired woman.   
At one point he stopped kissing and touching her completely to look Rose in the eyes to ask another question,   
**"Your hair"  
"What about it?"   
"Is it the same?"**   
It took the red haired woman a moment to realise what Red Harvest was asking her. It was the press of fingers to her entrance that gave her the answer she was searching for,  
"You'll have to look and see" she told the tanned man with a grin before pushing her bloomers down far enough that he would be able to see exactly what she was talking about.  
Red Harvest didn't say anything instead pressed a finger to Rose's entrance gently at first but with a nod of approval from the Irish woman he pressed his finger inside further before working it slowly in and out before adding a second finger as Rose gasped and writhed slightly in the grass.   
Red Harvest continued his ministrations with his fingers for a while before he removed them which made Rose frown at the Comanche man, she had been enjoying herself and it had been such a long time since the Irish woman didn't have to take charge of intimate affairs but it seemed as though she would have to after all. Or so she thought until Red Harvest did something completely different.   
Rose almost screamed when she felt something warm and wet against her own wetness. She could feel Red Harvest's head against her thighs and his tongue inside her, it was all she could do not to draw attention to their location as the tanned man's tongue worked against her walls and it wasn't long at all until Rose felt herself climaxing her entire body shuddering as she did so.  
When she had stopped shuddering she sat up in the grass and noticed that most of Red Harvest's war paint had come off his face meaning it had no doubt stained the Irish woman's thighs but really who was going to see that before she bathed that evening.   
Grinning again the Irish woman placed a hand on Red Harvest's shoulder with another trailing down his chest and stomach before dipping under the waistband of his trousers and grasping his erection in her hand. Rose continued to disregard her no kissing rule as she began to pull at Red Harvest's trousers and with some help from the Comanche man she was able to slide them down enough so that his erection was free of them.   
Still grasping it in her hand Rose slowly lowered herself down on Red Harvest until he was completely inside her to the base. Both Rose and Red Harvest sat still for a moment fearing the moment would be over too soon otherwise before Rose began to rock her hips slowly at first but then with more momentum as Red Harvest held on tightly to her hips matching her movements atop him.  
Red Harvest could feel the woman clench around him and the shudders of her body as she climaxed again vibrating against him was enough to push the tanned man over the edge himself and reach his own climax gripping Rose even tighter until he was finally spent. The red haired woman pressed her face into the crook of his neck for a moment before she got up again and to the man's confusion began jumping up and down several times before putting her undergarments back on,  
 **"Well that was fun but we'd better head back"** she said mounting her horse again, turning the beast back towards the town where the rest of the group was waiting on them.   
Red Harvest nodded his agreement and pulling his trousers back up and mounted his own horse following after the red haired woman.   
-  
Upon their return to town Cassandra was the first to question Rose about her whereabouts and why she'd been gone so long,  
"There you are, we've been waiting for you. Where you slacking off again?" the British woman questioned her comrade though Rose didn't need to answer as when she dismounted her horse the Irish woman had hitched her skirt up slightly to make the dismount easier and the smear of red paint could be clearly seen on her inner thigh.  
Cassandra sighed heavily and put her head in her hands despairing at her companions behaviour, she had been right and Rose had been slacking off,  
 **"Hey isn't that?"** Faraday too it seemed had noticed the red paint on Rose's legs though they were soon hidden again by her long skirt,  
 **"Don't ask, just don't"** Cass advised taking a long drink from her hip flask. She frowned at Rose who simply grinned smugly at her,  
 **"I needed his help putting out a fire"** she replied making Cass groan again. However it seemed as though Faraday hadn't quite put two and two together yet,  
 **"Fire?"** he questioned, not quite catching on which left Cass to explain quickly,  
 **"She's talking about her hair"  
"What do you ... oh"** it seemed as though Faraday had finally caught onto what the red smudges on the Irish woman's leg was after all  
 **"That's why I said don't ask"** Cass looked up at Rose, " **no one really needed to know what you got up to you know!"**  
Rose simply shrugged and lent in to whisper something in her companions ear so the others wouldn't hear what she was talking about,  
 **"You know he's really good with his – "** the sound of the Brit letting out a loud cry of embarrassment and covering her ears drew the attention of the group,  
 **"We are not having this conversation!"** Cass shrieked before walking very quickly away from her companion,  
 **"Hey come back here! Just cause you're repressed doesn't mean everyone has to be"** Rose called after the blonde,  
 **"I am not repressed!"** Cassandra yelled back, " **you're just too public for your own good! Private things should stay private! I'm not having this conversation with you"  
"It's because you know I'm right!" **  
Cassandra didn't reply and Rose simply laughed as she watched the smaller woman stomp off into the distance, all to avoid a sexual conversation but Rose would get her later when there was nowhere to run. Besides if Rose had her way then Cass would be talking to her very soon about an exciting opportunity involving the Asian knife thrower Billy and Rose would win her coin back from Mr Goodnight. She'd only lost one bet in her life and she was damned if she was going to loose another one.

 


End file.
